Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Transcript/GENOCIDE/1
TBA - Previous - Next - 2 (Frisk is woken up in the golden flowers as before when she was fell in the same place for the first time, when she heard a voice) THE VOICE (O/V): Frisk? Are you there? FRISK: Who is it? CHARA (O/V): You really don't known me, but you can call me as Chara. FRISK: Chara? You mean, Asriel's only friend? CHARA (O/V): Yes, it's true. So I really need your help to complete this journey. FRISK: Wait... I thought that you were gone because Asriel telling me that you're were died. CHARA (O/V): I know, which I'm a ghost but you cannot see me which you can hear me. FRISK: Sure thing... So, what is it that you want? CHARA (O/V): It's simple, because you have to kill every monsters in the underground. Including with your friends. FRISK: You mean... You let me to kill my friends?! CHARA (O/V): It's alright, listen it's very simple. If you complete this route, I can bring the world back where it belongs in normal. FRISK: Well... Alright then. (Frisk walking thought the caverns when she encountered by Flowey) FLOWEY: Howdy! Allow introducing myself, I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower. But first, can you tell me how did you get here in the underground on the first place? (Few seconds later when Flowey tricked her with his "friendliness" pellets until Toriel stopped the evil flower by pushed it away at a far distance with a fire spell) TORIEL: (sighs in relief) What a miserable creature torturing at the poor innocent youth. (looked at Frisk for the first time) Ahh... Don’t be afraid my child, I will not hurt you. I’ve saved your life from that flower and I also healed you. Come young one, follow me to the Ruins. (Frisk walk with Toriel after they done at the training dummy as Toriel teaches Frisk not to fight but spared a monsters, when the ghost of Chara hiding right behind at Frisk as she whispering to Frisk) CHARA (O/V): Frisk, tell Toriel that you can walk to home alone. It's the only way. FRISK: Hey Toriel. TORIEL: Hmm? FRISK: Can I meet you at your home for few minutes? I have some slightly errands to do. TORIEL: Why, sure thing my child. Now, remember please do be careful from the puzzles. Okay? FRISK: Sure thing. (Toriel smiled as she walk away leaving Frisk) FRISK: (talking to Chara) What is it? CHARA (O/V): It's really simple, you see that frog is looking at you? (Froggit appears) Try to hit it really hard with your stick. FRISK: I... I don't think... CHARA (O/V): Frisk, please do it. Do you want to complete the final route? FRISK: Ye... yea. CHARA (O/V): Then go and do it. (Frisk begin to hit at Froggit's head very hard with a stick when the frog is collapsed on the ground turning into ashes, Frisk is feeling scared) CHARA (O/V): Good, now 1 killed then 19 to go. (Frisk began to killing about 17 monsters in the Ruins, when she bumped across by sleeping Napstablook) CHARA (O/V): Alright then Frisk, try to slice at this ghost. (Frisk began to slice at Napstablook, but it passes thought without feeling any hurt and pain, then the ghost is woken up) NAPSTABLOOK: hey.... are you trying to kill me....? i know if you want to... but you cannot kill a ghost..... let me pretending i was gone..... ohhhhhhh........... (Napstablook disappears, later after killing the last Ruins monster) CHARA (O/V): Now then, this will be the last victim left Frisk. FRISK: Then who is the last victim was it? CHARA (O/V): It's Toriel. (realized that Toriel is coming) Quick, clam down, we don't want let her notice it. TORIEL: There you are my child, it's about few minutes. FRISK (slightly voice changed of CHARA): I'm fine, it was the puzzles. TORIEL: I see, well then... I can't wait for the greatest moment I had. Welcome child, to my home. (Later when Frisk is about to leave the RUINS as Toriel is about to destroy the one-way exit that it lead to Snowdin) TORIEL: If you want to leave... (She use the fire spell at her hand) Then prove yourself... Prove to me your are strong enough to survive... (realized about Frisk is looking sinner) Wait... Why are you looking at me like that? Like you have seen a ghost, do you know something that I do not..? (realized something) No... That is impossible. (Frisk began to first slash at her, Toriel was feeling weaken and shock surprised) TORIEL: Y... you... at my most vulnerable moment... To think I was worried you wouldn't fit out in there... Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you there... Eheheheh!!! You really are no different than them! (almost collapsed as her ashes is appearing on her face) Ha... Ha.. (Toriel is falling and collapsed as she was become nothing but ashes, Frisk is leaving the RUINS when she saw Flowey is smiling) FLOWEY: Well well well... Looks like that you really are a relentless killer are you kiddo? I guess so, listen here. I'll see you at the other side when you finish all of them, just like I said from before... "In this world, It's KILL or be KILLED." So... good luck on that, and you even want to kill everyone? (his voice was in a cartoonly high pitched) Yeah! That's a wonderful idea! FRISK: Wait Flowey, don't you remember me? (Flowey looked confused) FRISK (In CHARA'S voice): It's me, Chara. FLOWEY: (surprised) Chara...? Is that really you? FRISK (In CHARA'S voice): That's right... Your only best friend... FLOWEY: I... I see. Well then, I'll see you at the other side. Be careful there. (Flowey disappears, few minutes later as Frisk is walking through Snowdin Forest when she meeting Sans again but this time it was different when Sans is giving her a hand-shake with whoopie cushion) SANS: (laughed) that old whoopie cushion in a hand trick. it's always funny... (confused that Frisk isn't giggled) uhh... it's supposed you have to laugh... well everyone have sense of humor. anyways, the name sans. sans the skeleton. TBA TBA - Previous - Next - 2 Category:Transcripts